marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bagalia
in a undisclosed location that is ruled by criminals and populated by the Masters of Evil. Max Fury and the Shadow Council set up a headquarters in this country. Bagalia's Capital City in underground at the bottom of a chasm and under complete video surveillance. One of it's most prominent locations is The Hole, a bar and nightclub owned and operated by Arcade, where the supervillain population can hangout and unwind. The Shadow Council also established the latest incarnation of the Masters of Evil here. Since the death of Max Fury, Baron Zemo has taken over the dictatorship of Bagalia and the leadership of the Masters of Evil. After the escaping from Arcade's Arena Murderworld, Cullen Bloodstone and the other survivors had traced Arcade to Bagalia in order to get their revenge on him. , the underground capital of Bagalia.]] While having been mind-controlled by Red Skull using Kobik, Captain America is sent to Bagalia with orders to confront Baron Zemo and to dispose of Erik Selvig. After joining up with Baron Zemo's branch of Hydra, Taskmaster moved his base of operations to Bagalia where he became the sheriff of Bagalia City. Umbral Dynamics later sets up their headquarters in Bagalia. Baron Zemo and Dario Agger planned to have Bagalia recognized by the intergovernmental body and used Mandarin in his alias of Tem Borijen as their ambassador. During a General Assembly session in New York, the Mandarin was killed by the Punisher using a special weapon he had stolen from Hydra that could bypass the shields created by the Mandarin's rings. | PointsOfInterest = * Bagalia Airbase * Bagalia City ** Tower Zemo ** Hell Town *** Mephisticuffs *** Hellstrom Manor ** Constrictor's Snakepit ** The Hole ** Massacrer Casino * Bagalia Prison * Bloodlet Slums * Umbral Dynamics HQ | Residents = * Hydra * Masters of Evil ** Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) ** Madame Masque (Giuletta Nefaria) ** Hellstrom (Daimon Hellstrom) ** Constrictor (Frank Payne) ** Bi-Beast ** Brothers Gimm (Percy & Barton) ** Carrion (William Allen) ** Crossfire (William Cross) ** Cullen Bloodstone ** Diablo (Esteban Corazón De Ablo) ** Eel (Edward Lavell) ** Firebrand (Richard Dennison) ** Griffin (John Horton) ** Killer Shrike (Simon Maddicks) ** Lady Stilt-Man ** Lascivious (Davida DeVito) ** Letha (Hellen Feliciano) ** Pink Pearl (Pearl Gross) ** Porcupine (Roger Gocking) ** Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) ** Satannish the Supreme ** Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) ** Squid (Donald Callahan) ** Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) ** Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) ** Vengeance (Kowalski) ** Whiplash (Anton Vanko) ** U-Foes *** Vector (Simon Utrecht) *** X-Ray (James Darnell) *** Vapor (Ann Darnell) *** Ironclad (Michael Steel) ** Wrecking Crew *** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) *** Wrecker (Dirk Gathwaite) *** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) *** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) *** Excavator (Ricky Calusky) ** Young Masters *** Alex Wilder *** Black Knight *** Coat of Arms (Lisa Molinari) *** Egghead *** Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton) *** Excavator (Ricky Calusky) *** Executioner (Danny DuBois) *** Mako *** Melter (Chris Colchiss) *** Morg *** Mudbug (Ledbetter) *** Radioactive Kid *** Snot * Miss Coriander * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Former Residents * Max Fury * Arcade | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Bases